Sweet Lies
by Cecainah
Summary: A boy who was once alone in the depths of forest was now declaring himself as Lelouch Blanc whose identity is unknown, met a girl in his room offering him a power he desires in a form of a contract,in exchange of he will be hers. LL X CC warning!
1. The Beginning of Lies

_**Cecainah: here is another CCXLulu story for you guys**_

* * *

**The Beginning of Lies**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In this world there is only one thing that exists, lie. People lie to live, lie to have power, lie to be happy and lie to be loved. Myself is a lie, I don't even remember who I am, my name and who my family is. If only I have power, power to reveal the truths behind the lies. A power to reveal my true self, my identity, my name, my family and most importantly to reveal the mysteries behind my lost memories. I wish, no...I want to have power!

_Do you want to have a power?_ -Asked a gentle voice coming from nowhere in his mind.

_Huh? Who are you? _-Asked the raven-haired teen to the unknown voice.

_Do you want to have power? Power of the kings and gods?_ - Once again asked by the voice in his head.

_Power of the kings and gods? –_Lelouch asked curiously

"louch...Lelouch" said the teacher trying to get his attention.

"Ah! Y-Yes?" answered Lelouch to the teacher interfere his thoughts.

"Are you listening? Will you please translate these sentences" said the English teacher to the raven-haired teen.

Lelouch raise from his seat together with his books and recites.

"My love is like a blossom in the breeze. My love is like a moonbeam on the waves"

After he recited he goes back from his sitting position.

"As expected from Lelouch, perfectly translated" complimented the teacher, very amuse of Lelouch answer.

* * *

**Lelouch P.O.V

* * *

**

My memories all started 10 years ago, alone in the depths of a dark forest. Red-glowing eyes looking at me and sharp-pointed fangs pointed at me. Monsters, Beasts planning to feed on me. I was so scared, I can't shout for help and move to run for they will attack me. I stand still, because I want to live, I don't want to die and I cherish my life. The time has come for them to move and attack me and suddenly all at once they jump towards me. I close my eyes and trembles in fear, a tear started to form in my eyes and fell it to my cheeks. That sooner or later they will bite me my body, feed on my flesh and turn me into pieces. I waited for it to happen, but after about a minute still nothing happens, so I open my eyes to found out what is happening. I see nothing but tons of dust around me and I see a girl her clothes stained with blood, her hands are dropping with blood. She is so beautiful, as fair as snow like a princess in a fairytale or more like a goddess even though she is covered with blood. She looked at me with a worried face.

"Lelouch" is the only thing she said to me

I was so worried because she might be wounded by those monsters, that's why she is covered with blood. So I ran to her, when I will finally reach her I lost my consciousness and when I woke I am already taken care by the Kururugi family in their residence.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a boy with a brown hair that seems same age like me.

"Y-yes, I am. Where am I?" I asked to him

"You're here in our residence, by the way I am Kururugi Suzaku and you are?" he question me with a big smile in his face.

"Me?" Is my only response, I don't know what to say because I don't even have a name until I remember what the young lady said before I passed out. _'Lelouch' _is what she calls me, that is what I think.

"L-Lelouch. I'm Lelouch, nice meeting you" I replied to him politely and smile.

"Where is your family?" Suzaku's father asked as he goes near me.

"Family? I don't know" I replied to his question

"What is tour surname, kid?" he asked me again hoping to have answer

"Surname? I don't even remember. The least I can recall is I am alone in the depths of a dark forests and a young lady who saved me from the monsters and I passed out and happen to be here with you." I explained to them

"That is quite a big problem. We will take care of you from now on; we can't just let you wonder in the road alone" he said to me warmly

"Thank you very much, mister"

From there on my life started as their adopted son. They took care of me and took responsibility of me. They treat me like their own child but I don't want them to bear the cross for me, so I chose my path alone and sustain myself with my own way. Now I am a scholar and the vice president of this school too. Through gambling money is fast and more than enough for me. As for my identity is unknown call me Lelouch Blanc.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

**

"Class dismissed!"

_Schedule for today hmmm... Another chess match with a noble, the price is 5 times higher than before._

So Lelouch headed to the nobleman's mansion he'll play with.

After 5 minutes

"Checkmate" Lelouch said

"Wait! How can that be! I lose!" the nobleman cried as he tap the table

"So mister the prize, please" Lelouch said as he send a smirk to the nobleman

"Kreisler the suitcase!" the noble man ordered to his butler as he wave his hand.

"Yes, master" the butler obeyed and give the suitcase to his master.

"Here" He handed the suitcase to Lelouch "Next time I'll beat you for sure" he added

"Thank you, i will look forward to that" he smiled as he reached the suitcase and stands up from his sit and walk through the door.

"Wait! What is your name?" exclaimed the nobleman

"It's Lelouch, Lelouch Blanc" He said not even come to his mind to hinges to the noble but instead continuously walking.

After his match with the nobleman he go home to the house that where provided by the Ashford Academy to every students. As he open the door, enter it and place his bag on his study table. And proceeded to his bathroom to take a shower, as soon as he finishes taking a bath and putting his clothes on, he heard a loud noise.

_What is that noise?_

He got out to the bathroom and go to his bedroom and he saw his windows are widely open.

"Wind" was his only little response.

So he walk towards he's open windows and close it. When he turned around he surprisingly see a beautiful young lady with a silky green hair, golden orbs, a pale-soft skin which is as fair as snow and seems same age as him?

"Lelouch" said the unknown woman

"Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked suspiciously

She smiles to his questions. "You want to have power right? I'll give you the power that you desire"

"How will you do that?" he question the girl

"I'll give you the power of the kings and gods the so called, Geass. It's a contract between you and me, do you accept it?" She questioned him nothing but with a cold voice and emotionless face.

"I Lelouch Blanc accept the contract" he stated as he move closer to young lady infront of him.

"Good"

"In exchange of what?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

The girl let out a small smirk. "I'll give you the power in exchange...Be mine , Lelouch"

* * *

**A/N: _"My love is like a blossom in the breeze. My love is like a moonbeam on the waves"_ i get that in our play 'The Crystal Heart -a Vietnamese legend' It is really a good story. Well back to my story please tell me want you think of these^^ **

**Reviews are like sweets I'm addicted to them  
**


	2. The Mysterious Girl

_** A/N: Well, sorry if this chapter takes too long to be updated because i got sick and hospitalized. My doctor forbidden me to use computer because she said it may be the cause of my stress. But here you go Presenting my Chapter 2. hope you like it.**_

_**chichi511 thank you for following also my another story, you are a great help because you make me cheer up^^. Wolf191000**** thanks I am flattered, when i read your review it makes me want to write and write and never stop, you've been a great help to finishes this. **_

**_sexysakura, Alastor999, Lord Lelouch and Random thank you for your reviews i really appreciate those^^_**

**

* * *

**

**The Mysterious Girl**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again

The green-haired girl walk towards Lelouch, cupped his face and put her left hand to his shoulder.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He asked in a high tone and his cheeks turn crimson red.

"Actions speak louder than voice" she replied as she let out a bewitching smile that make Lelouch's heart beat faster as if in a race.

He's amethyst eyes met with her golden orbs. Lelouch tries to break his gaze but he was captured by her slowly changing eyes. And they become closer and closer, their distance is only inch away. Their red soft lips finally brushed each other. Lelouch was so shocked and his eyes widened as their kiss ended, he is trying to get his composure back and finally after a few second he regains it.

"What was that?" he asked as he gave her a questioning face and furrowed brows.

"A kiss, ofcourse" she said as she turned around and walks towards the window and look at the dark sky, full of shinning stones.

"Ofcourse i know that is a kiss, but what is that for?" he asked annoyingly

"It is a sign that we already made our pact, why is that your first kiss?" she teases him

"..." he just keeps silent for the truth was said

"Thank you for your first kiss, Lelouch" she said in a teasing tone as she turn to face him and give him a smirk.

"Who are you?" he said seriously to the playful lady.

"Rude...I am C.C." She replied, a pout painted in his face and eyes studying the boy whom he steal a kiss a moment ago.

"C.C.? initials right? What is your real name?" He said giving her a confuse look.

"It is none of your business and I prefer calling me C.C." She replied as cold as ever.

"Selfish girl" he muttered, eyes focus on her lady feature

"I should be, for I am C.C., I am only one in this world" she stated as a trace of smirk appear in her face.

Lelouch smirk back "indeed, I agree" he said as he look away and focus his eyes in the blank ceiling and suddenly felt someone clinging him from the back.

_C.C.? How did she do that? She vanishes right after my eye in a moment and now clinging on me. This girl is no ordinary; something is a mysterious within her._

"I am hungry" she stated as he caresses his neck gently that sends chills on Lelouch 'spine.

"Well, I am not a food" he replied as his cheeks turn pink.

"You are" she replied as she cuddle him tighter and she lift his head by her left hand that brings clear view of Lelouch's neck.

C.C. started to Lelouch's neck repeatedly, that brings more heat in his cheeks and after she let her fangs out, pointed at his silky neck. Lelouch's eyes lit up.

_Fangs? A vampire? _He thought

"You are right Lelouch, I am vampire" replied C.C. as she take a pause for a while to answer his questions.

"How did you know what is in my mind?" He questioned C.C. curiously as he places his hand on hers, which is cuddling him.

"We are already tied by an unbreakable bond, Lelouch" she replied, can't wait anymore to bite her victim.

"I see" was his stubborn reply

_I understand it all now, so this is what you mean._

Then C.C. let out her fangs once again and buries it in his neck. She notices that Lelouch is behaving himself well, not even making a moan or a groan. About half a minute she still didn't hear anything from him, so she let him go.

"Why aren't you resisting?" she asked, confusion occupy her thoughts and brows furrowed.

"Should I?" he replied in a teasing manner as he let out a smirk.

"I will let you go this time, but be ready for the next" she warned him as she turn away.

"Wait" he calmly muttered as he held a grip on her wrist

As C.C. felt Lelouch's hand on hers, she faces him and gave him a questioning look.

"Continue it, drink my blood" he said boldly, that make C.C. blink for many times, never thought he will offer that.

_This boy is different from others, normally people will get scared and run away but instead he is offering his own blood._

"Why should i do that? If i know you just want me to lick your neck again." Teased C. she laugh modestly

"Why would I want that? I just want you to drink my blood because you are utterly pale; I guess you are not having your meal yet before we met. What if you collapse or got sick, that will be bad" he reason stupidly

"Are you concern to me?" she asked

Lelouch heaved an exasperatedly sigh "It's just that I don't know how to take care of sick ones, don't get into conclusions, lady"

"How gentlemanly of you to call me lady" She teases him

Lelouch heaved a heavy sigh, bow his head and when he lift it, he unbuttoned the first three button of his shirt.

"Lelouch, taking off clothes infront of a woman sexually aroused them, you know" She teased again, a bit bored

"Really?" And when he is finally done with unbuttoning, he walks towards the vampire girl.

"Do you know what are you doing, offering your blood to a vampire is unforgivable" She tried to warn him but he is desperate.

Then he step forward while C.C. step backward and ended up falling on the bed, still with her cold face. Lelouch position himself above C.C. , her head between his hands, cornering her.

"Then let's both do unforgivable act together, that anyone can't understand only the two of us will." He said boldly to C.C.

"You are so persuasive. I can't resist my eager to drink your blood anymore" replied C.C. and he pull his head and lick her neck repeatedly once again. And let her fangs out and buried it in his neck. Unbeknownst to C.C., he can see through her mind.

Lelouch chuckles that calls CC's attention and look at him with her red-glowing eyes, which were owned by the vampire self of her.

_Why is he laughing?_ She thought

"Do you want to know why?" he asked more like teasing.

"Stop teasing me" she said as she let go of him and stare to his amethyst eyes.

"Why does your eyes turned glowing-red like blood?" he question as he give off childish look of curiosity,

"None of your concern" she replied coldly

That brings silence to the whole room, both of them gazing each other's eyes, while maintain their position. But C.C. decided to broke the silence.

"I have enough, i already regained my strength" She muttered softly to Lelouch face as she buttons his shirt. After CC finishes it, he got off her."Thanks" he said as he got a tissue and wipe C.C.'s face with blood.

"You are like a kid, messing up with your face" Lelouch said simply to her.

"Shut up" she replied, annoyed

Then after he is done wiping her face, he throw the tissue to the trash bin near the bed and went to his cabinet and take out some sleeping clothes and go to his bathroom to change. While C.C. is still proning on the bed and gazing on the blank ceiling, as the door pulled open she directed her gaze on the boy, now changed into sleeping clothes.

"I'll get myself to sleep now" she stated as she pull the covers to her rosy cheeks.

"Oi! That is my bed" he warned as he hangs the towel in its proper place.

"Boys sleep on the floor" replied C.C. as she closed her eyes.

"What? But that is my bed in the first place" he reasoned to her, trying to get into her nerves and hoping to get her way out of the bed.

"I don't mind it sharing with you" she replied, cold heartedly and emotionless.

Lelouch heaved an exasperatedly sigh. "I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleeping with a dangerous vampire" he muttered cooly "But Luckily I don't need to, the school provide me a comfortable sofa" he added

"Whatever, will you please stop bothering me if you don't have any business, so i can put myself to sleep now" she uttered

"Wait, May i ask a question?"he question her

"Yes?"

"Vampires supposed to be attentive when the dark comes right? Why a..." he was cut off by C.C. sudden reply

"For all the centuries i live already adopted some human behaviour" she replied

"Ah..." was Lelouch foolish reply "Goonight" he said as he walks towards the door.

"Goonight" she replied before he got out of the room.

* * *

**The next day at Ashford Academy**

* * *

"I heard that we have a new classmate!" Rivalz announces with a sudden thrill.

"Really? Is he a boy or a girl?" Shirley asked excitedly

"That is the part i don't know, sorry Shirley" he replied, pouting

Then the door shut open t5hat calls everyone's attention and returned to their respective sits.

"Everyone! I have brought you an announcement, we have new students" announced Villeta Nu, the homeroom teacher.

_Students?_ Emphasizing the 's'

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rivalz aggressively

"Just keep silent and you will see" she replied, annoyed. "You may come in" she ordered

Not only one, but two new-enrolled students entered the room; a girl who has a pale-soft skin that was as white as snow, a slender body with good curves that every girl dreamed of, her hair was covered by a brown colour hat and her eyes are as shiny as gold, while the boy who has golden wavy shoulder length hair, he has violet eyes and has a slim but firm body that boys dying hard to have.

As Villeta opens the windows widely, a gust of wind strikes the two students and her hat was carried off by the wind.

"Ah!" she shockingly reacted, revealing her unusual silky-green hair.

"C.C!" he exclaimed as he rise from his sit. Everyone pointed their attention directly to Lelouch.

"Yes, Indeed i am, Lelouch" she replied as he let out a smile.

* * *

**_A/N: Here it goes...hope you like this one^^. if you have suggestions please kindly tell me, so i can put it to the next chapter._**

**_-Reviews are like sweets I am addicted to them^^  
_**


	3. The Activation of the Geass

**_A/N: Here I am again. Can't update because of the occasion^^_**. **_Wish you enjoy reading it, though it is short._**

**

* * *

**

**The Activation of the Geass**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Prevoius**

"C.C!"

"Yes, Indeed I am Lelouch"

* * *

"C.C., that guy looks like him" he said amusedly to her. "Is that the reason why you chose the Ashfords?" he added

"Shut up" replied C.C. bitterly and annoyed

He let out a smile in his ruby lips and started to introduce himself, while Lelouch is still stunned but easily regain his composure back and calm down himself and have his sit.

"I am Clovis Sinclair, nice meeting you everyone" he introduces himself with a gentle smile painted in his face.

"I'm C.C." she stated nothing but an emotionless face.

"Initials?" murmured by random students.

Both boys and girls were captured by their extraordinary beauty.

"Please have a sit wherever you like" said the teacher

As the two walks to their chosen seats, eyes stick to them except for Lelouch who is in his own world, thinking?

"May I?" asked the girl with unusual green hair

"Hmmm?" and look at her "Ofcourse" Lelouch agreed and smile to her.

"Surprise?" she questioned him and takes her sit while Clovis is sitting 2 blocks away and seatmate was Kallen.

"Very" muttered Lelouch as he let out a small laugh in his face

Do I need to explain for this sudden enrollment?" she teasingly questioned as she face him while their teacher is discussing

"Let me see… You won't need to do that, if you tell me who might be that guy"

"Jealous, are you?" asked C.C. as her lips making a little chuckle.

"Just answer my question" he said demandingly as he looks to her shiny golden orbs.

C.C. let a chuckle escaped her lips and let the silence occupy them and finally after a minute or two she decide to broke it.

"Not unless I get what I wanted (desire perhaps?)" she stated as she moves her face closer to Lelouch.

"What you wanted?" he thought it for a moment "C.C., not here they will notice us" warned Lelouch to her, trying to convince her.

"Before they knew it, I'll erase their memories" C.C. mused as she moves closer and closer to Lelouch.

Lelouch tries to turn away but his body was frozen up more like paralyzed as C.C. holds his hand.

"Don't worry, Lelouch. I'll handle it" she uttered as she let out her fangs and lean her head on Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch doesn't have enough time to stop her from her eagerness, to the point that her fangs already touched his neck. What can he do, he is just a mere human, and he can't stop a beast like her. Luckily someone is kind enough to help him.

"C.C., that is enough. Someone might witness it, I let the whole class take a break" the golden hair teen warned while he holds her shoulder that makes her stop from her previous action.

C.C. heaved a disappointedly sigh. "Such in a bad timing, Clovis" stated C.C. who happens to stand up from her sit and stand next to Clovis.

"My apologies, C.C." Clovis said as he caught her in an embrace. And chin leaning on her shoulder.

"Ah, Clovis?" was her stubborn response

"Nice to meet you, Lelouch right?" he greeted and offer a hand but just as when Lelouch will handshake with him, Clovis lifted his hand. "I thought you are dead, how come you are still alive" he added in an insulting manner

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, confuse at his statement.

"You can't take her away from me anymore" Clovis warned him and tightens her embrace as possibly as he can.

"Clovis, stop it." C.C. mused

"This situation is very intricate" Lelouch stated, his head spinning in confusion.

"You like her, admit it. But this time let me do things more intricate" he stated as he force C.C. to have an intimate kiss with him suddenly

Her eyes widened at the same time stunned but eventually ride Clovis' action and heard Lelouch's laughing, so Clovis let go of her once again and face him.

"She never even becomes my possession, and I don't have anything to admit because I never even have feelings for her. If you want she is yours" he said and walk out of the intense room and let a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Clovis, will you please tell me, how I became yours." C.C. teased, chuckles and left Clovis alone in the room.

Clovis fist tighten and tap the table near him because of irritation and embarrassment. "How dare you embarrass me and worst infront of C.C. off all people' he said to himself as he close his eyes and lit it up, it changes into red glowing blood-like eyes and a fangs appear between his lips. "you'll regret it!"

* * *

"Lelouch!"C.C. cried modestly as she walks towards him

"hmmm?" and turn around to the voice calling him. "C.C.?"

"You better watch your back; you don't know what Clovis can do. He is a Sinclair, a noble vampire; they control the vampire council dogs, he is a dangerous vampire" C.C. warned him and study his expression to her statement.

"Really, I'm impressed" replied Lelouch, uninterested and stares at her. "Are you worried of me?" he teased and let out a smile that will get in anyone's nerves.

"Yes, I am" she answered; that brings heat on Lelouch's cheeks. "Blushing?" she asked as she cupped his face gently by her soft hand to prevent him from hiding his expression, but her action brings more heat to Lelouch, so he burry his face on C.C.'s soft hand.

"Really, I can't understand you, you are so different among the girls I met" he stated as he hold her hand and place it in her lips.

"Because I am C.C."

"Yeah, you are right" he said and smiles genuinely as he holds her hand tightly.

C.C. just smiles to his statement of agreement and Lelouch let go of her and bided a goodbye for a while and gone to cafeteria, while C.C. having a hard time to deal with the male students, asking her out but refuses it all.

_If only I am able to use my vampire strength to these maggots, I already use it to kill them all, they are annoying._ She thought

Lelouch was taking his shower in his room, just as when he is done same thing happens when he first met C.C., so he thought it could be her but it was not it was a group of men consisting of four in his room with the same suits. An ivory ruffled neck lined long-sleeved top, a black skiny pants and a black cape with gold and red lines in every edge.

"Who are they?" he asked calmly as he give them a glare of intrusion and arms cross.

"You don't need to know, because your death is in our hands" stated the man with an amber hair as their eyes change and fangs appear. They altogether jump to him. Lelouch can't do anything except to the think what the least he can do to save himself and remember his first memories in the depths of a dark forests, all alone. He don't want to die, but he can't do anything except to hope that someone will come and save him, could he be waiting for the girl in his first memories or C.C.?

_No! I can't die here! Is this my end? No, this can't be! I will die not knowing the truth, not even knowing who I am. I will not die here!_

"I will not… Die!" he cried as a bird-like sign appear in his left eye, red in color. All of them stopped, puzzled by the figure in his eye.

* * *

_**A/N: Belated Meri Kurisumasu and Advanced Happy New Year everyone! Love u All!**_

**-Reviews are like sweets I am addicted to them.  
**


	4. The Beginning of Pizza Addiction

_**A/N: When I read sexysakura's review and slices and all of you i want to upload this now. Thank you for always supporting and reading my fic, it is a very big thing for me. The alerts that i received always made my day. It almost make me jump for joy and happiness and maybe some of you think that i was over acting or exaggerated but once you know that your readers is their every time, it is enough to warm and melt your heart in their affection of appreciation in your hard work. Thank You everyone, I really do love you all and this site.**_

**

* * *

The Beginning of Pizza Addiction**

'_Ah...Why my body does feels so heavy, especially my chest' _he thought as he tries to sit up from his proneness on the floor just as when he is about to someone push him down in a extraordinary force, it can even tame the ferocity of a bear, when we talk about exaggeration.

'_Aw!'_ as he lit up his eyelids he can still see nothing but blurred images from the sudden light that reflected his eyes; But wait he saw a green, playing between his eyes. He shut his eyes off, thinking for a while what might be that green, the first thing that pop in his mind was a girl who has a hair the same that colour, C.C. ,. He open his eyes but this time his sight was now cleared, he saw a lady feature sitting between his hips and chest, hand stroking his hair and the other whining his well built and firm shoulder. What was she doing anyway; indeed she was sucking his blood like a baby who is hungry with food.

"C.C." he hissed as he strokes her peculiar green locks that were scattered around his body and face, that brings alarms in C.C.'s senses and pause for having her fruitful or was it called bloody meal.

"What?" she asked innocently while facing him as if she had done nothing in particular, just behaving herself well as it is.

"Taking advantage on someone who seriously lost his consciousness is what beast does" he stated looking with his deep violet eyes in her fierce red-glowing eyes.

A chuckled was witnessed in her ruby lips. "I am a beast after all, Lelouch" she replied, letting go of him or whether it is him who let go of her she now stand there in front of his eyes and offering a hand to him. He reached out and started gazing at each other as if they were having an eye to eye conversation, silence flowing in the midst of air, but after a minute or two C.C. stand no longer and started to break both the silence and the gaze.

"Lelouch, so your geass already activated" she begins as she pointed her ones red eyes to now golden orbs to the so called vampire dogs of the Sinclair that was now turn into diamond like dust in the ground. Even though she never pays attention to look at his now confuse face she knows that he was. "You've done to kill the dogs by the power I bestowed you when we made a contract."

"I am aware that i made a contract with you about the geass, but I know nothing about it, either it is about the activation or else" he reasoned, head spinning in the tons of questions that appears uncontrollably in his God-given genius brain.

"I don't care about it either, but..." took a little step forward to Lelouch "Don't disappoint me Lelouch" she muttered in his ears, breath touches it's skin, without even a glance back she turn to her heel and walk as if in the surface of the moon, slowly and lady-like manner is applied.

"You talk as if it was nothing, just a piece of cake to you, but don't worry I won't disappoint you" he answered firmly, holding his pride and acting almighty in his words and actions. A silence interrupted them again and Lelouch took the lead this time "Are you and my past somewhat connected?" he started after a long silence and walk towards her.

C.C. just smiles from the back, even if Lelouch doesn't see it he knows she was. "Answer me" he commanded fiercely, temper going to burst out because of annoyance as his fist tighten, trying to control himself.

"What if I do, what are you going to do?" she said sarcastically, as playfully as ever and very insensitive and cold.

"There is no use asking you, you won't answer anyway" a exasperatedly sigh was heard in him and all he can do is leave the topic laying there and start a new, a topic where he could let the truth out of her.

He looks at his wrist watch it is already midnight and he felt his stomach roar and growl like a dinosaur, hungry and thirsty in the middle of the dessert. "I'm hungry"

"Here have I bite in my silky-pale neck, Lelouch" C.C. teased, who happens to be in front of him in a blink of an eye. Slowly letting her night gown to fall off, revealing her fair shoulders, Lelouch turn red and immediately stop C.C..

"Are you planning to seduce me?" Lelouch said startlingly to C.C.

"I'm not, I just want to help you lose your hunger" C.C. replied childishly. "Or could you possibly be thinking that I am seducing you." C.C. added in a coquettish way and let a sigh. "When teenagers have their first kiss they become very aggressive in thinking"

"Shut up, you beast in human form. It is not my fault anyway, why did you stole a kiss from me and you keep doing bold things"

"Just now, you are already admitted that you really think that way" Her voice was letting a crook attitude but still an emotionless face was seen in her, as it was always been like that mysterious but sarcastic or perhaps playful.

"Fine, let stop this. I'm starving to death now." Reached his phone from his side pockets in his pants, dial the number and "I want a large pepperoni pizza, a thin crust please with an extra cheese in it" he ordered with a deep voice and starving stomach.

"_Address, Sir?" _

"Ashford Academy Boarding house, room 203, second floor and please deliver it as soon as possible."

"_Aye, Sir!"_

Lelouch ended the call and C.C.'s curiousness strikes again.

"What is a pizza, Lelouch?" C.C. asked as he tailed Lelouch to the bed where he is now resting his body and sit next to him.

"You'll know if you finally see it" Lelouch answered as he felt her locks were stroked by C.C..

"I can't wait anymore, my eagerness is killing me" C.C. stated and rests her head above Lelouch's chest as for her hair it was scattered everywhere.

A couple of minutes had passed and a series of knockings were heard in the door and the both of them got their thoughts together again and woke up from their spacing out.

"Pizza Delivery, Sir!" the delivery boy exclaimed cheerfully.

The both of them face the so called delivery boy, gave the payment and the delivery boy seems in a rush because the motors acceleration was heard loudly. The time has come for C.C. to find out what is a pizza, as they reach the table in his room, Lelouch immediately open the box which is consist eight equally cut triangle- shape pizza.

"It seems like normal bread with melted cheese in it, nothing outrageous or significant baked in it." C.C. commented harshly to the poor yet still hot pizza.

"You'll see when you tasted it" Lelouch hissed as he hardly gets the pizza out of the box, because it was still damn hot. "Here" the pizza was now levelled in his mouth and C.C. took a bite, the mozzarella cheese expanded like a rubber and she found it _kawaii._

C.C.'s face brightens like a Christmas light every Christmas season and exclaimed "Delicious, Lelouch!"

"I told you, C.C."

"It is more delicious than a human's blood" C.C. complimented as she take a pizza out of the box and another and another until no more was seen.

"You, damn vampire. You only make me at one slice" Lelouch mused annoyingly and still hungry.

"You are no use for me now, I found my new accomplice" C.C. muttered as she rubbed her stomach with her hand up and down.

_**-The battle between the desire of blood and pizza had just begun-**_

_**

* * *

Please review, so my mind can still pick up ideas.^^  
**_


	5. Complicated things

_**A/N: Oh my goosh! since when is my last update? I think decades ago, time passes really fast isn't it...I'm sorry i updated supah late! So to ask for your forgiveness readers I made this story twice longer than my previous chapters.^^**_._**Please have mercy on me and forgive me everyone. *Lifting both hands in the air* It was all because of my tardiness and not to mention school activities .  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Complicated things and Meeting Shamrock-eyes**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A fresh blissful breeze dancing together with the air, the glinting sun is striking high, a very pleasant and bright morning is welcoming all of them. Students of the prestigious school, Ashford Academy, are all busy fixing themselves up and preparing to go off to school, except C.C. whose 'school' doesn't belong in her vocabulary and the both of her mind and soul are still resting with all its might, under the covered light of the sun.

Lelouch is ready to take off, but just as when he is about to, he realizes there is someone who is living with him in this provided unit, who isn't yet showing himself, C.C.. He checks her in hoping she still has life, twist the knob and push the door open, he caught a glimpse of a fragile and gentle C.C., sleeping underneath the sheets. He is doubting to touch or even lay his finger on her, because if he does he is scared that she will break into pieces and torn apart before his eyes.

He instead locks himself in lifting the curtains up, which serves as the shield of the dark room. The room is polish and is varnish joyously by the alluring sun lights coming from the clear blue sky that he was once knew as black, because of the hope that fades easily that he will no longer know the truth, but a gust of wind coloured it beautifully. It is the geass, the hue of his sky. His long fingers will already touch it in no time but someone at the back tap him. Well it is C.C. the one and only human..err... I mean beast in the room that is able to do that, no one else but she.

"No need to do that to wake me up, it's just that I don't have enough strength to express myself in movements" she reasoned faintly with a scheming tone too.

He faces C.C. to study her emotions but that won't work, because C.C. is always expressionless "For all the tons of pizza you've been enjoying yourself with, now you're telling me that do not have any strength to even move. How iro..." he is cut short by C.C.'s push against the wall.

"Please...or else you'll soon encounter your death" C.C. warned him, smile after and held out a modest and delicate laugh under her voice box. "So have you decide on which option you'll cling on to?" asked the vampire girl, C.C., who seems enjoying his little awkward game, while she playfully strokes his locks.

_Can boredom really make someone like this, or does she really want a blood from me for her satisfaction. Either way still there is no choice or option that I could depend to. How sarcastic and cunning she is._

Lelouch took a deep breath and preparing for the thing that should be said.

"If only I can say no, C.C."

"Very well then, I'll take a good care of you, Lelouch" She take off his exterior uniform wish is black in colour with golden fleur-de-lis in each upper side of the coat and now revealing his sheer white shirt inside or an interior shirt. Her slender fingers partly run his way up to his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to not cause such blood stain or any mess that may occur.

**(* *)_Ashford_Academy_(* *)**

Lelouch passing through the hallway with peace and tranquillity pocketed in his mind and soul. Until he reaches his homeroom class, the door pulled open everyone stop from their nonsense chitchatting, but as soon as they caught a fleeting glimpse of him, they continue to their previous businesses, except to those who lock their targets on Lelouch who continues to howl and "rawrr!" like hyenas and dinosaur. As for Lelouch he gives the whole room a series and continuous observation and to his surprise he saw the girl he left in his room who is lazily taking a shower only few minutes has passed. He was stunned to even step in, but he overcome it by the use of his genius brain and he is now back to his compose self. Walk through the door and place his bag on his usual and forever place.

"Tell me, do vampires also do teleportation?" he hissed mockingly with a hint of seriousness and astonishment as he fold his arm on the table, his chin supported by his palm while looking at his supernatural being partner.

"hmm... Maybe" she answered being tricky as she plays with her green locks that is able to escape from her ears and finally he look at her with a smirk on her face.

Lelouch throw out a heavily exasperatedly sigh as he studies his partner more and after a while...

"C.C."

"What?" an immediate reply is instantly heard to her after she heard him said her name.

"Tell me something about you, yourself" staring at her with expressionless eyes same expression does his face holds.

"Ara, aren't you now becoming interested of me?" she tease, imitating his partner's position and sends him a wink.

"You're right, because you're full of mystery that I'm developing an interest in you unintentionally" he replied as he lean himself against the chair, hence not even taking his glance away from her, yet ignoring his wink.

"Do I suppose to be flattered?" a statement more than a question is witness in her vigorous yet a gentle voice she heaved. "What do you want to know? My body statistics? My body statistics is thirty-six, twenty-fou..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence for she is cut short be his sudden but expected protest of action (actually this is what he is planning) that caught all the attention of both race, human and animals probably also beast ones like her that is there to witness the scene.

Lelouch felt a heating flush on her face and a stirring in his heart as he unconsciously pulls C.C. in front of him throughout her seat; sending her halfway directly in his face.

"I didn't mean anything like that nor do I want to know it, so please stop saying gibberish stuffs" he happened to said it in a more harsher way than he expected, though he interrupted the whole class's business seems he doesn't pay attention to it or it's just he didn't notice that all are focusing their attention and minds to the both of them.

Until Rivalz's attention deficit disorder lever is activated and pulled on by the unexpected event that occur, and make his way toward Lelouch.

"What could possibly be the two of you doing?" he asked with a bewitching smile across all in his joker-like face, his eyes is broadly smiling like hell and for heaven's sake his ears are twisting and twitching in excitement and become huge as possible as I, the author can imagine. It's like a black hole that will eat the Empire State building at New York at one blink of an eye or am I just exaggerating Rivalz's momentum of nonsense.

Anyway Lelouch's genius brain isn't working for this tough moment, how can possibly you think if all eyes and ears are lend to you even if you don't want to nor you need to and that brings an cold as ice chills down in Lelouch's spine that led him to think on a resolution in a forceful way with a handless time possible. Thou it is somewhat common to say something like that.

"Neither it is something you thought of nor it is part of your concern" he gets his hand off of C.C.'s wrist while maintaining his composure as it is.

Students' eagerness just drown them deep in their dissatisfaction, making themselves busy again, continuing their nonsense blabbering about various things that should not be part of their concern. "Cold" Rivalz murmured under his breath

Lelouch heard C.C. chuckle seems like somewhat a teasing chuckle while painting and pasting herself in her previous position. He turns to her, eyes full of embarrassment that isn't supposed to be his possession, but luck really doesn't cooperate with him often, like this moment.

He face palm himself, swaying his head left and right, trying to completely forget everything that had happened and bind his usual and unwavering composure all in himself.

'Ugh! How can I do something out of myself" lecturing himself with silence while his face all burnt out of the heat he received from the previous chain of events that occurred.

All are gone disturbed as they are all drown by the footsteps together with the sudden tranquility as they zip and lock their mouths, and little by little moving towards their respective chairs.

The door shut open as all eyes glued to the new face they are facing face to face or vice versa, beside their homeroom teacher. A curly-soft-brown-hair matching perfectly with his shiny-alluring-shamrock-eyes, yet a not so fair but a tan skin complexion he is wearing. He is wearing a big and charming smile all the time he went in, a smile that can tame the ferocity of a tiger, which caught all the attention of the blooming flowers in the room. Making the whole class say WOW!

He is very adorable and cute, he is the ideal man of every girl in this era but there was an exemption, C.C. – who happens to not care at all when it doesn't concern her.

"He's my dream guy!" A girl with an auburn hair muttered her hands against each other, face turning a red similar to the colour of a ripe tomato.

"What a well-built body" the boy at the back is utterly astonished of his body starting from head to toe that made him cry it out loud.

Well, talking about body proportion, he has broad shoulders, a slim but totally sexy torso, with those good packed abs perhaps the best abs I ever seen, but not a six-packed abs. (It entirely send me demonic chills down there in my spine and made me spitting Ew! lines rather Yuck! too.) Nothing more I can explain, but he and his body is very luring in the eyes all the way through the head to toe. Even his posture is tempting and sexy enough to seduce any women when he moves, and Cleopatra might also fall deep in love with him.

"What a delicious body in front of my eyes" another student complimented.

"He is so cool yet very adorable" and another.

"But is still like Lelouch more, he is oozing with such an irresistible charisma"

"Yeah nothing can be compared to Lelouch; he is one of a kind"

"Enough with your blabbering everyone let him introduce" Ms. Villeta reprimanded as she tap the table hardly by a long meter stick that caused a crack on the table, hoping to make them quiet and let him do what he is supposed to do.

S-U-C-C-E-S-S. Success she is able to obtain and achieve the tranquility she is wishing for and by this time the new student is readying himself to introduce.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, a normal 16 year old. Nice meeting you all" bowed his head and after he lifted his head a smile is sculpted in his bright face.

"A new student after another" Rivalz hissed under his breath while slacking of the chair and listening attentively to the new lad.

"Did he just say he was a Kururugi? Aren't Kururugi's well known for being such a legendary martial arts experts, that runs through their blood line?" a student from the back interrogated interestedly to his partner in the conversation.

"Yeah, and I always saw him in magazines of all kinds and newspapers and I also watched their introduction of him as the next generation heir that will inherit the position as the head of their family."

"Wow! Come to think of it we had such a big time classmate"

"Bite me"

Lelouch heard each and every compliments and comments his classmates spit out, he too never know that the Suzaku he was staying with before, is now a grown up man before his eyes and a chuckle was heard from C.C. that interrupts him suddenly.

"Oh my, things will be more interesting and exciting from now on. I can feel it running through my whole body. I'm looking forward to it" C.C. muttered with a smirk witnessed in her lips, showing excitement.

**(* *)_Principal's_Office_(* *)**

A series of knocks are heard at the other side of the door. Vigorously, attempting to barge in as soon as permission is heard.

"Come in" a middle-age man allowed the one who is disturbing him to enter his zone. Sitting in a red-leathered chair in the middle of the room, all curtains serving as a the protection barriers against the UV rays that strikes the windows, a sofa set all arrange in the left side of the room with a coffee table in the midst of it, an antique clock at the right side of the door and a number of book shelves placed at the opposite side with a long table at the right- a place where to read the books.

As she heard the reply, she immediately pulls the door open, closing it with a shut.

"Father, why did you let him enter our peaceful school, you know that this will lead in such dangerous events and troubles!" she cried angrily, letting her voice occupy the whole room.

"I know"

"So why did you still…"

"Because it is an offer from them." he said calmly, looking at her with a sharp glare.

"Why not refuse, since this is our school, both in name and property"

"That's true"

"But why? Why did you still allow him, father?" she queried, fist clenching and face showing that she needs an answer, an honest answer.

The man holds his breath and exhaled once. "That doesn't concern you anymore, Milly"

She was taken aback of what she heard. "This does concern me, because I'm your daughter. This will create a big effect in every possible way even if we prevent it from happening" she reasoned, gesturing that this is a serious matter.

"I've decided, so if you don't have any intention to respect my decision, you may go through that door..." he takes a little dramatic pause to recollect the much needed air for the next word.

"Now!" his hand gesturing to point the door with open palms.

"Father, I doubt that you are really my father. You are out of your mind" she replied with a grudge and pain in her tone and walks out through the door and close it with a force that causes a nose ringing all over the hallway.

As he finds no trace of her anymore he buried his face on his palms, drawn by the tick-tock of the antique wall clock. "I'm sorry my beloved daughter, but even if we put ourselves in a good and in a peaceful way of living, we still can never escape the curse of reality, it will hunt us no matter what"

**(* *)_School_Grounds_(* *)**

'_I just can't understand the things that are going on. Intricate. The reason why Suzaku stopped in front of C.C. in the class and why C.C. seems so interested in him, all reasons are unknown and invisible. There is something disturbing occurring between them and surprisingly Clovis also has that stunned expression in him. Speaking about him, I haven't seen him since the end of the first period'_ he thought as he eyed someone similar to Suzaku's features. _'Is that Suzaku'_

He step closer to look if it was really him and he was right it is really Suzaku having a conversation with someone, perhaps with a girl? He move closer changing the angle of his position to see more clearly and to his surprise Suzaku having a heavy conversation with C.C., a gun pointed on her. Suzaku seems getting more and more annoyed to C.C.'s sarcastic attitude and ready to pull the trigger.

Lelouch rush through them, worriedly running before them but it was already late, Suzaku had pulled the trigger.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch cried as he punch him straight to the dearly face of him, sending him directly in the ground, that the shot luckily missed any vital part of her body but instead in her shoulder. Immediately, he turn his attention to C.C. who is left leaning in the wall weakly, holding her shoulder that won't stop bleeding from the shot and suddenly falls without a power like a dead body. He tries his best to catch him in his arms, hugging her tightly, scared she will go.

"Suzaku, why did you shot her? Are you insane! Do you want to kill her!" he shouted very frighten of what might happen to her.

Suzaku stands up and return to his feet, taping his cheek that was hit by Lelouch. "Even if I shot her millions of time, she still won't die, I wish that shot will really send her to death." He stated simply as he turn his heal, ready to depart from them but before doing so. "Because she is a beast a monster, so you need not to protect her but instead protect yourself from her, Lelouch" he warned him and make his existence fade away.

"C.C., are you alright? C.C.?" he asked very worried, cupping her face as tears emerging in his eyes, making her rest against the wall. "Please answer. You look very pale, tell me are you alright?"

She lifts her head slowly and looks at Lelouch who is in front of her. "You look v-very w-wo" she coughed hardly with a blood came out of it. "worried f-for m-me" she heaved a smirk and sigh.

"You do…" she take a deep breath "look like a-a du-dumb"

"Stop saying such non-sense! Just drink my blood to heal your wound" he persuaded her and takes his uniform off, together with his sheer white shirt.

"You re-eally know w-hat I-I need"

"That is because you are my accomplice" he replied while he assist her to his neck and C.C. held a chuckle. But before doing so, someone blindfolds him from the back, struggling hard to get off the hold, but it is futile. At last he is now free, but he suddenly feel sleepy all the way through, he tried to turn to his back and a blurred image of a girl with the same uniform is the suspect. All he know is, that she is from the same school as him and it doesn't take too long before he was left unconscious. Falling on the ground, his slumber is starting now.

" How rude to interrupt my meal" C.C. childishly pouted to the girl who make his meal lost consciousness, C.C. thought that a sleeping victim is no thrill rather boring that a frightened and shivering victim is more what she wants.

"My apology, my Majesty. But I won't allow an innocent man like him to be your meal and victim, just to survive"

"Then should I take you as his substitute"

-A deep slumber and a battle of desires. Against each own will to take him by their sides-

* * *

**_A/N: Oh! I am excited what do you think my beloved readers? excited to hear your opinions! Just click that review button below. _**

**_MY review replies._**

**_midnight leo- hope you enjoy reading it!_**

**_renielle14- Wow! thank you for the alerts and time to review.. I do appreciate them, and hope you enjoy this too!_**

**_chichi511- I agree! The both of them are incredibly hilarious! *Thumbs up with matching wink* Thank you for the support, your a nice friend and reader of mine. _**

**_sexysakura- I'm sorry if the unreliable me disappoints you, but i still hope that you'll still give me a little time of yours to read my fics._**

_**13- haha, your very alive and kicking aren't you, well, I'm very flattered that you both like me and my fic...hope you like this.**_

**_To all,_**

**_ I Love you all! *Hugs each readers and kiss them in the cheek* Hope you still support me even if I always update late.  
_**

**_-Reviews are like sweets I am addicted to them^^  
_**


	6. The Meeting Again

_**A/N: Very long, but still hope you enjoy and like reading it. Due to my summer vacation and addiction in mangas, especially The World God Only Knows , 1/2 prince and ofcourse, Skip Beat I updated very late. Gomenasai ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Code Geass either it is the plot or the characters.**_

* * *

**The Meeting Again**

'It is as if there is something wrong, perhaps missing or forgotten. An important piece of me is somewhat lost in the track and I can't find it but I feel empty without it. What? Who might be? Or it's just that I…' having second thought on the next, his hand place flatly on the keyboard of the laptop and his eyes glued to the screen of it.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?" Rivalz asked, trying to pull Lelouch together and waving his hand in front of Lelouch's eyes.

"Ah! Yes?" Lelouch replied reluctantly, putting his arms bend on the table, supporting his chin, facing Rivalz's idiotic face.

"You are frequently spacing out" Rivalz said, allowing a broad smile in his foolish face.

"Yeah, Lelouch this past few days you've been totally out of yourself, sometimes I felt that I am facing somebody else. Are you really fine?" Shirley queried giving off of a worried look as if something seriously bad had really happened.

"I'm fine myself, sorry for bothering you" Lelouch answered simply, not minding what Shirley does mean and trash it out of his mind, but some remnants is left as it was not completely sweep off 'him being odd this days' leaves mark on his brain that he can't possibly just ignore and leave it as it is.

"I agree with your wanna-be-girlfriend, Lelouch" Rivalz grin widely to both Shirley and Lelouch, but he seems doesn't even pay attention at all.

"Rivalz!" Shirley reprimanded shyly and quite hiding her blush.

"Well, you aren't bothering Shirley but making her worried" Milly stated with a chuckle, but somewhat not able to meet eyes with him, possibly she is avoiding that to happen for some unknown reason.

"President!" Shirley rushed towards Milly and covers her mouth by her slender hands. Shirley as red as an apple can hardly hid her blushing as it doubled two times than before. But she is desperate enough to even put a foundation just to hide her crimson cheeks, but that totally doesn't work.

"Really?" Lelouch asked, staring blankly at the ceiling, probably daydreaming on how to find out the mystery of the feeling empty.

"Shirley, do you know the new girl in our class which possesses a green hair?" Rivalz interrogated, showing a sign of interest to the new girl which just enrolled this past few weeks.

"Do you mean C.C.? Yeah I know her" Shirley replied while nodding her head, agreeing to Rivalz.

'_C.C.?' _ Lelouch senses are suddenly interrupted as he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar name to him. He takes this time to listen attentively and know more about this girl in a hideous way possible; reaching his calculus book and pretends like reading and studying the equations in it.

"You know what; she is damn hot and sexy. She got that wonderful curves and seductive golden-honey orbs at the same time a perfect-angelic face. Oh my every man in our class was driven mad and crazy when she spoke those bounty-luscious lips of hers. And I'm so jealous of Lelouch, the fact that he is the only guy in our class who has the balls to have such a close relationship with her, he was so lucky just being her seatmate and that isn't the case here, that Lelouch over there isn't satisfied and pulled C.C. to him. Their faces are only few inches away from each others. If only I can see her face that close I think I'll melt right away. But I wonder why she isn't attending the school these past few days" Rivalz said cheerfully while performing hand gestures, describing what sexy and wonderful curves are.

'_I and that C.C. girl have a close relationship and I pulled her to me and she is my seatmate? Damn! What is happening here?' _ Lelouch thought confuse of the things that Rivalz is spitting out, wondering if it is true or not.

"So, Rivalz, you are really giving up on Milly" Shirley teased but she is somewhat looks like irritated perhaps insecure how wonderful that girl is, though she already saw her, it is just that Rivalz is exaggerating it but she don't want to admit it she really seems like physically perfect.

"OFCOURSE NOT!" Rivalz cried incredibly fast.

Shirley laughs at Rivalz, Milly smiles and Lelouch just snorts in that statement and thinking _'how bold'_ and so on.

"But…" was Shirley's unfinished comment.

"But?" Rivalz confronted her as he raise an eyebrow on her.

'_But?' _ Lelouch thought waiting for an answer.

"She is so mysterious, even her name is hidden from us, yet her personality is very vigorous that gives off an aura that you can trust her and also tells that you should always be careful on her in some way" Shirley continued her reasoning, quite having second thought if she must say this because he might offend Lelouch, but she also ended up saying it.

'_That girl, who the hell is she? I just can't understand everything that is going on here. Can anyone care to explain these things to me?' _Lelouch protested under his thoughts, clenching his fist and suddenly at the corner of her eyes he unexpectedly caught a fleeting glimpse of a silky-green haired girl at the window.

"C.C.!" he exclaimed unconsciously as he turn to look. Milly, Rivalz and Shirley are all shock that Lelouch suddenly mention the name of the girl they are talking about out of nowhere. The garden outside is still no traces of the girl named, C.C., but Milly is extravagantly shocked and that sends a ticklish chills down to her spine, her heart is racing as if participating in a track n' field sport and she immediately changes the topic, avoiding to reveal anymore connections, concerning him and C.C..

Lelouch in the other hand, is put aback by his own word that came out of his mouth, it is unintentionally action that occur. But there is something he realizes, this school is somewhat playing a trick on him.

In a dark place seems like a dungeon but somewhat appropriate to be called a basement under the Ashford Academy's place some happening is going on.

"Your Highness, my greatest apology to what happen, I am responsible of that incident, are you alright now?" Rick, Milly's father kneel down, his hands on chest and the other at still as he bow his head. "I ask for your forgiveness, Your Highness" he asked humbly.

C.C. makes herself comfortable in her own royal chair specially made only for her. "Hmm…Fine the, but in one condition" C.C. stated being the center of attraction, sitting in the middle of a room, a shinning red carpet place all the way from the door to her throne with a little stairs to elevate her place and candle lamps in the sides that were already lit up with fires.

"Anything, Your Highness. It is our pleasure" Rick replied politely, still kneeling down.

C.C. directed her gaze to the girl at Rick's side; it is Milly who keeps her mouth shut all the time, since they are there. C.C. held out an ecstatic smirk, a scheming and sarcastic smirk that alerts her senses.

"President Milly, right?" C.C. asked, crosses her legs, leaning her face on her palm which is bending in the chair's arm and not even averting her eyes off Milly.

"You are right, Your Highness. And my greatest apology too from interrupting your meal the other day" Milly bowed after she finishes talking.

"I would like the two of you to not even bother me anymore to anything I do. And leave that guy to me as my possession" C.C. commanded fiercely, her eyes telling the seriousness she have towards her command.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't allow anything like that. He is innocent we don't need to drag him out of his peaceful life" Milly apologizes to C.C. simply.

C.C. plays with her locks and looks at Milly with more fierce in her eyes and Milly felt a murderous energy passes through her side that creates a big impact on the wall, that made it broke to pieces and cracks. Milly feels her knees shivers and can't stand anymore and ends up falling to her feet.

"Are you refusing my command?" C.C. interrogated seriously that can kill a tiger by looks. The ambiance starts to become chilly cold. She heaves a bewitching smile that sends Milly aback and frighten, very frighten that she ends up speechless.

Rick don't know what to do, he can see a hint of seriousness in her eyes, a seriousness the first time he see, that if they not obey her orders, she will kill them without hesitations.

"Your Highness, I am very sorry for her rudeness" he rushes toward her daughter but C.C. suddenly appears first infront of her daughter, which makes him stop, thinking of 'What If's' that may happen to her precious only daughter.

C.C. kneels down, cupping Milly's cheeks to lift it up meeting hers in inches away. "President Milly, are you refusing me?" she asked again, scarier than before, bringing an ice chilly air surrounding the two of them.

Milly, therefore is incredibly stunned, her face is turning pale despite the fair complexion she has, she can't move any muscle, eyes widened, heart thumping, racing and her shivering doubles. She is dying in fear so as her father; no words are brave enough to escape her mouth and tears starts to leak out from her eyes unconsciously and unexpectedly.

C.C. sees how Milly's expression instantly changes, she sees deep in her eyes how frighten and scared she is, full of fear of losing her life. C.C. realizes that she is way too overboard and too carried away by her excitement of someone standing against her but nonetheless ends up speechless too.

Letting go of her isn't a big deal, perhaps a thing that should be done. Turning away from them, making her way through the door, just gives them enough strength to breath.

She stops halfway to the door. "Next time the both of you interrupt me again, I might kill the both of you. No doubts about that" glancing for the last time and send them a sarcastic smirk. She gets out of the room and vanishes instantly out of the dark. As soon as she is gone, Rick jumps to her frighten daughter.

There Milly is speechless, out of her senses, numb and spacing out of nowhere; an aftershock of what happened earlier.

"Milly! Milly!" Rick cried her daughter's name while shaking his daughter non-stop. "Snap out of yourself, my daughter!" Still no response is heard, everything he did to wake her up all become futile, and for the end result is still as it is. He immediately hugs her daughter, resting his on hers, while she is leaning against his chest; receiving all the fear she has, and her shirt become all wet for all the tears that comes out of her eyes.

An unexpected sob strikes his sense of hearing, and that makes him to hug her more tightly as possible as he can; she returns the hug, her long-slender fingers digging and burying itself in his back. She cries as if this is the last she can, for tomorrow will be the end. Tears flows like a river in her eyes, non-stop. The Milly she knows is strong, bubbly and lively but the Milly in front of him now is weak, very weak.

"Milly, you should just let her do what she wants, look what happened to you." he whispered to her with a very gentle and comforting tone, reserve only for her as he pats her head.

"Father, I won't allow anything like that to happen. I just can't stand here and watch her do what she wants. I can't stomach to drag an innocent man to just serve her what she need." She reasoned to her father and sob repeatedly in every second.

"Milly, you don't understand" placing his hand on her head, patting it o give comfort.

Milly pushes her father away from him, eyes furrowed, an angry emotion curved on her face and a pouting lips sculpted in her thick mouth.

"I don't understand? Father, it is you who don't understand. Can't you see that she just wants him for his blood!" Milly cried as the tears stop flowing from her eyes.

"Milly, there must be a legitimate reason behind this. Don't just judge her"

"Then, tell it to me, explain it now!"

"Milly, calm yourself down. Her Highness is doing this on order to…" he stopped, cannot put the thing in words. Slyly he lifts his head, now facing her barely.

"In order to what?" she questioningly cried, hoping to hear that 'Legitimate reason'; looking at him quite having an annoyed face, that makes his mouth betrays him in saying the words.

"In order to protect him" he answered simply, tapping her back shoulder.

"Protect? Protect from what?" she once again asked, with much more annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"Because…because Clovis has a hot eye on him and sooner or later the vampire council will found out his existence. They may mistake him as the executed Lelouch" he explained thoroughly to her precious daughter.

"Executed Lelouch?" her father gave her a hand to stand up and she reluctantly accepted, not even averting her eyes off him.

"Yeah, about twelve years ago, the society was in chaos, because a ruthless and a merciless beast was born. According to the elders this vampire will bring destruction to the society and without hesitation he will kill all the vampires he wants, without guilt and conscience. He will be the one who will erase the race of vampires in the world. Having an extremely infinite power there are no impossibilities visible, everything will be destroyed in his hands in the shortest time possible. So, before that monster's true form and power will develop they assassinated him while he was still a gentle child."

"It's frightening that a vampire like him can do such thing, but what a pity to be born if you'll also be killed. But isn't it strange, father. How can they mistake Lelouch to someone who is already dead?"

"Well, because they have the same name and physical features. A deep-violet eyes and a raven lock is his complete disadvantage" Rick stated simply.

"Then Father, could that that be, Lelouch and that executed one is the same!" Milly exclaimed, suddenly coming into a conclusion, directing her gaze on the door infront of them.

"Though, that is still a mystery to me. But the orders came from Lord V.V. and I think it is impossible. Every order that came from him is always cleanly done. And Only the Royal bloods and Elders holds the truth, we nobles know nothing about it."

"Then if you say so, it just proves that Lelouch is Lelouch, without hesitations nor doubts about it." Milly declared as he held out a sigh. "that gives me a relief" he added.

...

***Sinclair's Residence***

**...  
**

"Master Odysseus, young Master Clovis is already outside" A butler stated as he bowed for respect, hand on the chest and the other at rest.

Odysseus glances up, throwing a body at his feet, wiping the blood off of his mouth and as he is done, he sculpts a smirk on his face. Making himself comfortably on a leather-well-built chair at the middle of a dark room, crossing his and bending his right arm on the chair's arm while the other rested on his lap.

"Clean this thing up and after let him in" he commanded fiercely as he kick the body of a woman, lying against her back.

"Yes, Master" the butler responded humbly as he immediately pick up the dead body that was victimized by his Master and as soon as he finishes he opens the door and Clovis steps in, his head slightly bow down. He walks towards his father, Odysseus, in a slow phase with calmness.

"Clovis" his father stated his name.

He lifts up his head, but just as when he is done doing so, he is send down in his feet, sitting in his butt. Eyes wide, mouth opens, brows furrowed; a shock face is witness in his 'gorgeous' face. "F-fa-father?"

"Explain to me, how your dogs were easily killed by a mere human. Didn't you train your dogs well." he scolded him in a mild tone as possible as he can heave.

"F-forgive me, father" he apologizes so dearly to his father, Odysseus. He tries to stop his trembling and shaking, but fear overcomes him.

Odysseus stands up and proceeds to Clovis. "Never mind, if this thing happens to spread, I might kill you, my dearest son." he stated vigorously as he extend a hands on him, to offer assistance. "Being the heir of this family you shouldn't allow any more mistakes to occur, understand?"

He reaches his hand and makes it as his supporter to stand up from his feet.

"I understand, Father" Clovis answered gladly, albeit his father's fierce and strictness, he is still gentle both to him and his words. Even though he always spoke painful words, it is always for him and his own good, to become strong and powerful vampire. His father was all the reason he can present himself with a lifted head to everyone, including C.C. who he care the most.

Odysseus pats his son on the head, knowing that he gets his point on going on and careful on creating mistakes and holds a sly smile that comforts him. Clovis heaves a smile as a reply to his father's gentleness and for forgiving him together with his mistakes.

"Any reports, my son?"

"Well, the Kururugi's heir is enters the school and is now observing each and every students that belongs to our society, but I won't call it spying but rather just being vigilant freak." Clovis explained briefly, yet thoroughly expressing events in words.

"Oh I see, so they already make their first move. Anymore?"

"Her highness was hurt by the Kururugi boy"

"I-is Her Highness alright? I told you to always stay by her side and protect her, right!" Odysseus reprimanded him angrily, losing his temper to his child who failed to do another mission.

"Yes, but she is still recovering under the Ashford's responsibilities"

"Is that so" Odysseus takes a deep breath. "Off the topic, may I know who that lowlife is that killed your dogs?" lifting his head up supporting it by his palm on the chair's arm which he is sitting.

"Ah, h-he is Lelouch, Father" he replied quite nervous and heart thumping.

Odysseus suddenly stand sup from his sit, when he heard that long erased name in his memory and started to become conscious with that humans name. "L-lelouch?"

Clovis is put a step back by his father's sudden explosion of voice. "Y-yes, Lelouch Blanc, Father" bowing his head lowly, scared what his father might do to him.

"Lelouch Blanc?" he sighs like a year and gestures him if he has more report and when he thought no more, he bids his father goodbye and walk out of the room. The big door's closing echoed in the whole room. He sits down only to find himself wondering about that said guy, crossing his legs and completely staring blankly directly at the big entrance.

"Lelouch Blanc, who might be you?" asking himself, switching his legs to cross it once again and closing his eyes shut. "How…how did you manage to kill vampires if you're just a human? Are you one of the hunters? But I never heard such name before. Or?" he intends not to continue for it was a certified-shocking thought and shivers climbs down his' spine like hell. "I should know your backgrounds and gather facts if the result is the thing in my mind, I should immediately report this to His highness Lord V.V." he added reluctantly with an evident of fear around his voice.

"Keith!" he exclaimed the name of one of his butlers behind the big door.

**...  
**

***Shooting Range's Room***

**...**

Lelouch is busy targeting the bull's eye of a wooden platform in a range of about 12-8 meters away from him. He puts a pressure at the end of his index finger which is place on the trigger of a platinum high-caliber gun. He focuses the gun on the target and when he feels settled to it, he pulls the trigger, but misses the spot which hit only few millimeters away from the target.

_'Lelouch, focus yourself on the target. Forget everything that doesn't concern this. Forget everything about that mysterious girl. Just focus yourself." He scolded himself and put the gun down to charge for another shot._

He lifts his gun again, positioning himself at the target and focusing all his attention to the bull's eye and after a minute of preparing and focusing, he pulls the trigger, expecting nothing regarding his lack of focus. To his surprise the bullet hits the target, but he can't feel any satisfaction and continue to shot several times and it all hit his desirable shots. The wooden platform breaks into half, horizontally. The door creaks when it opens, causing him to loss his attention halfway, a man step in no other that his long time bestfriend, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Good Evening, Suzaku" he greeted plainly to him as he pulls the trigger and the target is completely destructed with shots and ends up stumbling and falling down the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Good Evening too, Lelouch" Suzaku smiled at him with a perplexed face, rather a childish face, because of how he acts. Did he forget what he did to the girl he is protecting or it is that he already knew that that girl is a demonic beasts and therefore, he realizes that his bestfriend is the good side here.

Suzaku proceeds at one of the drawers at the back, pulls it and picks up a brown pistol. He takes the bullets out on its bullet's rack which is displayed at one of the glass cabinets above the drawers and put it inside the bullet place at the middle of the pistol. He also reaches one of a highly organize headset equipped with an eye glasses infront and wears it. He walks to the shooting range's booth and focuses on a paper target hanging above and pulls the trigger effortless; it hits the target perfectly on the bull's eye. He steps onto his side and focus his attention once again to the next target farther away than before.

"How is the girl's condition?" he asked before pulling the trigger. Lelouch put his gun down to look at Suzaku on his shoulder beside him on the right, giving him a puzzle look on the face.

"I mean C.C., the green-haired one, how is she?" he cleared and put a pressure at his finger on the trigger.

"Why do all people around here, concern me with that stranger, I don't even know who is that girl you are saying, Suzaku" Lelouch protested, annoyed; while Suzaku's attention drops and sinks deep as for his focus it is all distracted when he heard him spits those words, that causes him to unintentionally pull the trigger and misses the target and it hit the wall directly.

_'So, as I expected they really don't consider one's feelings, they are such beings which are supposed to be neglected.' _Suzaku thought, fist clenching, body's roaming with rage.

Lelouch position himself properly for a round two on shooting, but Suzaku interrupts him with more trivial words that got him straightly more perplex by this time.

"I see, so they erased your memories concerning everything about that girl and their cursed race. How pitiful"

"Eh? Suzaku? Who erase the memories who?" Lelouch leaves the gun on the shooting booth and walks toward him, placing his palm on Suzaku's forehead and the other one on his own. Lelouch's action makes Suzaku's eyes shut open, feeling more pity to his friend, but this is good than having him drag in this kind of curse society.

"Your temperature seems normal at all, but you are definitely strange, do you happen to watch fantasy movies again?" he makes his hand on rest and passes through him, now leaning against wall, eyeing his bestfriend in every action he does, besides shooting.

Suzaku chuckles, he misses the days when they were still both kids, they had been teasing always, he was always picked by Lelouch because of the unnatural things he kept on saying, like those: _'kame heme wave', 'energy balls', 'Rei gun' and etcetera. _While he kept on scolding Lelouch because of the logical things he is saying, that he always can't understand and the both of them will always ended up laughing.

"No, because I know that you will lecture me again, base on logic or other critical stuff that I wish not to hear." Suzaku scoffed happily, creating a nostalgic ambiance hence a bright one and he smiles at Lelouch.

"Because those such things are not true, those supernatural beings with supernatural powers, the best example is a vampire who feeds on a man's blood is just part of a man's wild imagination, such things never exist" he explained childishly and pouts at Suzaku.

"Ah…" he paused and looks at Lelouch after he manages to pull the trigger. "Yeah…they are just a man's wild imagination, Lelouch" Suzaku muttered in a cold voice as the rain suddenly pours in out of the blue.

"Is it raining?" he checks the condition of the weather outside on one of the counted windows of the room. "I forgot to close the window near my computer, it'll get wet. Excuse me, Suzaku" he bided him goodbye and off the room, composedly.

"Yeah" he said to himself, not believing how reckless he is now and pulls the trigger, hiting the bull's eye once again.

He leaves the shooting booth and go to the drawer again to get some bullets to continue his shooting. After putting the bullets in the pistol, he suddenly points it into his side, putting pressure on his finger, ready to pull the trigger anytime.

"What brings you here, vampire?" Suzaku asked, turning to his heel and now facing him barely.

"You easily sensed me, as expected from the heir of the best hunter family, I doubt nothing" Clovis complimented, smelling the fragrance of the rose he is holding in his right hand. "Well, isn't it rude to greet someone by pointing his gone on his face" he protested, putting the gun away of him, but Suzaku refuses it and insists it on him.

"Fine, if you don't want. I'm just here to ask something." He sighed helplessly, walking towards the booth and sits there, making his 'gorgeous' self comfortable. "What is the connection between you and that human? Is he your appointed spy to observe Her Highness C.C.?" he queried as he crosses his legs, still sniffing on the rose at the uneasy ambiance surrounding him.

"Why don't ask that human, yourself" he uttered coldly and pulls the trigger and it hits Clovis right on his 'gorgeous' arm.

"Ughh!" he moans in pain, feeling like hell. "You despicable living thing! Why did you shoot me?" he exclaimed in agony, holding a grudge in the tone of his voice. Then Suzaku shoot him again in the forehead and Clovis groan in pain more.

"Do you want more?" he puts down his gun and charges it for a while and painting himself to his previous position, sending him a smirk. "Vanish now!"pulling the trigger again.

"Curse you! You little!" Clovis exploded as the darkness devours him instantly, showing only his 'gorgeous' red-glowing eyes. His nth shot only hits his shadows on the darkness and totally disappears, his last statements echoing in the whole room.

* * *

Lelouch is holding an umbrella between his fingers, protecting himself from the cold drops of the rain. It was dark, since it is already pass ten in the evening. Making his way down to his dorm and he happens to see a silhouette of a delicate, fine lady.

He rushes towards her, offering her a share with him. "Uhmm…Excuse me, would you mind to share with me, Miss? I can see that you are soaking wet, you might get cold if you continue to stay under the rain." Swaying the umbrella in between them, so they both are protected by it. But there wasn't any response and out of his senses the girl is already clinging on to him, his hands on his neck and shoulder. Her warm breath touches his skin as she licks his neck hungrily, allowing an arousing sensation heats inside him and gathering in his cheeks.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he is startled, but he can't struggle, because of the tight grasp of the girl against him. He notices her green locks swaying with the wind as it whispers; having a feeling of _'This must be C.C.' _but he is interrupted when he feels that a pair of fang pierce deeply into his neck.

_'A Vampire!' _he cried in his mind, he feels the vampire smiles, although he didn't see it and she sucks her blood more hungrily. A massive train of thoughts occupies him and his brain starts to overload by the lost memories entering him uncontrollably, he can feel it pulsing, spinning like a top. Sweats appears in his forehead, trying to calm himself against the headache he is experiencing but soon the pain stops and he is back from what he is.

He suddenly hugs her tightly, his hands around her waist and head; burying his head on her hair. C.C. stops when she feels him hugging her, she pushes him away from her but he hugs her more, not wanting to let her go.

"Lelouch?" C.C. hissed while leaning on his chest, so as her hands, pushing him. "Let go." she added in a cold expressionless voice.

"I-I can't…" he mused while shaking his head for disagreement. "I can't let go of you anymore. No, I can't do that, not this time. In my whole life, this is the only time I have someone which became a very important part of me, because you are the only one I have, you are my only family, C.C." Lelouch murmured in C.C. ears, clearly and gently as possible as he can. He feels that he is complete when she is around despite the whole less he is experiencing without even having a family, for the first time in his life; he unexpectedly treats someone so special to him rather dearly to him as to recognize her his family, only family. And for the first time he felt very weak despite the hard things he had already experience since then. Being without her is harder than hard; maybe, because he already trusts her or maybe, just maybe because he already developed feelings for her.

When C.C. heard everything that Lelouch stated, her frozen heart is like melting, melting the cold barrier that shielded any emotions to shelter in her heart. His words are like a fire that heats the ice and little by little she can feel the guilty of leaving him and she can feel that he needs her to move forward or he will shatter into pieces. Her cold heart is becoming soft, that she intends not to leave him anymore.

She cups his face, letting her lips brushes with his; she feels the happiness in her heart that there is someone considering her not as a fierce beast but a normal being, a person. She too don't want to let go of him, maybe because she already lean on him or maybe, just maybe because she already grew fond of him.

Lelouch feels shock, but it feels so overwhelming, that finally she is around again, not only in his arms, but also in his life. He returns the kiss, deepening it once, drowning their selves on their intimate action together with the strong rain, leaving them soaking wet in the darkness of the night.

**They both realize that it is true that you'll know the importance of a person when he/she leaves.**

* * *

_**A/N: A roadblock I am experiencing here, so please give me suggestions so I can continue or else I might give up this one. Hope for your reviews and forgot to ask all of you who read my another story which is 'Feelings of the Heart' should I continue it? Then please give me also a suggestions, my brain is barely draining dry. Thank you. R&R.**_

_**-Reviews are like sweets I am addicted to them  
**_


	7. Lelouch's sickness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass._

* * *

**Lelouch's sickness**

**chapter 7**

* * *

Lelouch walked towards the door of his room as soon as he heard a knock coming from the opposite place, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open; just to reveal his accomplice standing before him in the dark hallway.

"Locked?" asked C.C. as she walked pass the door and towards Lelouch's bed whilst Lelouch

gone to his study table, organize his notebooks and other study materials including his laptop.

"I gave you a spare key" answered Lelouch faintly; his usual fast pace was replacing with a slow one and coughed several times. C.C. made herself busy by taking of her white romper with some belts equipped in different chosen places.

"Forgot" C.C. replied, having a hard time dealing with her stiff romper, a moments after she was now working on her white boots.

Lelouch sighed as he saw C.C. changing at the corner of his eyes. "You can change in the bathroom" he suggested with a tone that bore no life and coughed once more.

"Too late I'm done" she flopped at the bed at her back, tossing her boots away that flew unpredictably anywhere. Her hair scattered in a mess at her back, her hands both spread openly in both sides and half of her legs was only supported by the bed, with only her inner pair of white above belly shirt and a white short shorts that hugged her thighs dearly. She closed her eyes to rest for a while; she took a deep breath and exhale at once. Afterwards, she shut her eyes open. "Have you been waiting for me?" she teasingly interrogated, her eyes locked at his features as she painted a sarcastic smirk in her frail face.

"No, just happen to stay this late" he responded almost instantly while picking C.C. clothes lying around the bedroom floor and hang it inside his wardrobe closet. C.C. move to her side facing the wall as the silence fed them. Soon, Lelouch decided to broke the silence enveloping them.

"What's the cause of being so late?" he begun as he sat at the edge of the bed wherein C.C. is facing.

C.C. bought time before answering and rest at her back again. "Why do you want to know?" she parted her lips to breathe as she vigilantly observed him at the corner of her eyes.

He snorted exasperatedly annoyed to C.C.'s attitude. "Don't answer my question with another question, vampire" he stated and bowed his head, so as his body was slightly slanted, his legs parted and his elbows rested on his knees while experiencing a heavy breathing and massive sweating together with his disturbing coughing.

C.C. noticed the abnormality with his physical condition and sit up from her proneness. She

caught him in his neck and suddenly making their forehead touched. A dark shaded pink appeared in his cheeks whilst she was concentrating on feeling his body temperature. She cupped his cheeks by her cold hands and gaze at his violet orbs by her emotionless eye-catching golden ones; Lelouch was mesmerized by her peculiar eyes, but before he will be hypnotized by it he averted his gaze. Locking his eyes on a different view to get not distracted anymore, hence he ended up in the most distracting part of her, her ruby-luscious lips.

"As I thought, you really have a high fever, Lelouch" he was startled when he heard her mused her name and red lines started to appear and occupied his face. "Just as when I was planning to have a midnight snack" she sighed in dismay, realizing that he won't be able to fill up her starving lust for blood.

Lelouch composed himself, overcome his stress from being flustered. "Selfish." He hissed under his breath in an audible tone he can muster despite being not in good shape. He took of her hands in his face and stood up, but before completely moving he gave him a last glance, yet was interrupted when she retorted back on his statement.

"Aren't all beings including humans like you are selfish" a statement more than a question. "I made a contract to you to satisfy my hunger in blood and you agreed to my contract because you can obtain a power that can uncover your memories. Aren't we both the same, we are both selfish; making a decision we assure we can benefit on. It is just like a simple give and take relationship"

"Whatever"

C.C. chuckled in atone of a modest and reserved girl would, atleast that is what Lelouch thinks of.

"That is why you'll sleep with me tonight" C.C. smiled bewitchingly and crossed her legs while sitting at the edge of the bed. Lelouch take back what he thinks that she was a reserved modest girl at the same time he was taken aback by her words; turned to his heel to face her, face all messed up, brows furrowed creating lines that appeared in his forehead and eyes complete evident with confusion.

"Eh? Why would I?" a perplex Lelouch asked.

"Just…A simple give and take relationship" she replied.

He gone made confuse, he really can't understand women most likely the likes of her. She can't anticipate what she will gonna do. She really is an unpredictable woman for him.

"Whatever…I'm fine if your thinking about my physical condition" he coughed with a pain as he turned again, facing the door and all of a sudden he felt dizzy when he took a little step and wobbled. He anchored himself into his feet, but it was futile, his body was too heavy for him to carry on; until his knees lost the power to stay firm and soon fell to the ground in a loud 'thud' noise whilst his sight was unstable and blurry and everything infront of his eyes were revolving around.

"Lelouch, what did you just say, would you mind repeating it once more" she smirked, inviting him to answer her.

Lelouch stood up slowly, waving of his weakness and trying to prove he is fine himself but a heavy feeling never leaved his body. She walked near him and offered a hand.

"Just this once, I'll take care of you"

He was at first hesitant to take her hand but it the end he agreed to her offer and leaned to her for support.

She ushered him to the bed and assisted him to lie down while she occupied the sit next him.

She placed a hand on his pale forehead as he coughed for several times.

"The rain really affected you so much. I knew that you are weak but not to this extent" she started, studying him as she heard one more coughed from him.

"I don't know whether you really are concern or just want to make fun of me" he responded, reminiscing what happen on that rainy night and suddenly being all flustered and heated up. "It wasn't my fault if I wasn't too immune to the pouring rain, as a matter of fact I wouldn't be feverish if you didn't uhmm…made me stayed too long in being soaked" he added reluctantly and swayed his face away from her.

She smirked and chuckled under her breath. "Well, you can push me away if you don't like me kissing you at that time" she retorted back sarcastically, making Lelouch flushed even more by closing the distance between their faces. "I can give you another chance to do that now, Lelouch"

"Shut it. I won't do that" He was composed but inside he was literally heating up.

C.C. motioned forward, as the result their foreheads touched, felt their breaths brushed against their skin. She held an ecstatic look on her face, she was smiling but not. "So, you really do want me to kiss you. I see, you are too honest Lelouch" she teased moving back allowing him to atleast breathe. A light pink shade blush was evident in his cheeks.

"Eh? No! That is not what I meant." he cried, wanted to totally convince her. He composed himself and sighed exasperatedly. "It's not what I am implying…whatever, think what you want" he lose the tenacity of pushing his words to reach her since she won't listen or think of it anyway. The feeling of annoyed and bothered was present in his twitching brows.

C.C. leaned closer again, slyly playing with her accomplice as she was still not losing the will to annoy him. "You know Lelouch; you are not being honest at all. Stop playing with words" C.C. muttered in a coquettish way sending shivers down to Lelouch spine and anchored to her feet after the round of playing with him.

Lelouch scratched his right temple to use on regaining himself back to normal and allowed his head to fell deep down to his soft bubble like pillow. "Shut up" placed his hands under his head, drowning himself on one of the rarest time of relaxation.

"Just get well soon, so I can cease my hunger"

* * *

She opened the door and walked inside Lelouch' sanctuary and sat next to him. She unexpectedly witnessed that he was asleep. She gave attention to his sleeping features and visage. His midnight locks felt as smooth as silk even though the sense of touch isn't applied the sense of sight can prove it alone, those deep violet orbs which is even a fleeting glimpse was caught you'll be mesmerized without doubts but luckily it was hidden under his soft eyelids, ruby lips that was carefully carved by God was lightly parted evident in heavy breathing, his pink blush on his cheeks make him more attractive and adorable than before to the extent that it matches his pale porcelain complexion thou even without it he still stand out when it come to looks. He was the perfect definition of a prince charming in fairytales. She can't help herself but gaze at his beauty that made her own hand betray her in actions as it glided the back of it against his cheek to feel what smooth meant like in his face.

His eyes twitched a little against the ticklish sensation she committed, but that didn't stop her from brushing her hand on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing her visage to firstly pop in his eyes though he was a little startled at first but he never considered it noticeable. Before she could utter something sarcastic he managed to be the first one to begin the conversation in a teasing manner to lessen the intensity of the atmosphere and since if he let her start the talk she'll just say inappropriate things that will make him fluttered. So he decided to give a shot of payback.

He suddenly caught her hand which was still playing at the surface of his cheek. "Have you fallen for me already?"

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Maybe if you ask me again without that innocent face of yours" she retorted back, reverting her hand and dropped the ice bag down to his face. He closed his eyes protecting it from the ungentle object.

He moved the bag up to his forehead. "You are annoying."

She ignored his comment and reached for anew neatly folded white shirt. "Sit" she commended and took the ice bag in his forehead and placed it on the platter at the side table. He got confuse on her commanding tone but ended following what she said. She moved her hands at the buttons of his sheen shirt and started to unbutton it.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he cried blushingly. She was interrupted in the task at hand by his reflex of pulling his shirt out of her hand and enveloped it in his slender frame; not to mention being all flustered.

"I'll just change your shirt. I know that you are fully aware that you've been sweating a lot" she replied nonetheless there was nothing special in her tone it was her usual tone that bore no life at all. All of a sudden she smirked slyly. "Perhaps you've been thinking things I don't know. Mind sharing it, Lelouch" she teased, crossing her legs to expose more skin a teenage boy would gone crazy for while namely wearing his shirt and only her undergarments on.

Lelouch can't avoid looking at her exposed legs and can't help but blushed a lot more, increasing the heat temperature of his body. He was struck by his late senses; he averted his eyes away from her creamy legs. "Just do whatever you want" he managed, acting nonchalant, since he is a good pretender.

Her fingers wounded its way again to the buttons and by this time she finished her task without interruptions from him. He felt his shirt little by little losing as the seconds passed by. She moved the shirt down his shoulders, passed through his elbows, to his arm and before he knew it he was already undressed, exposing his chest rather call it torso. Half naked.

He turned his head to look at her and gazed at her eyes with no signs of any emotions present. He felt a tingling sensation inside of him as her cold fingers brushed against his skin as she helped him dress. Indeed, she was merely taking his breath away within every touch she mingled with his heating body. She seemed not to notice the difficulties she has causing him and Lelouch can't ignore anymore. Good thing it was already done and took the privilege to rest again in the bed but the sensation he felt a while ago was still fresh and clinging ruthlessly in his mind while she returned the ice bag on his forehead.

* * *

He slowly lifted his soft eyelids, freeing his violet orbs to give welcome on the blurry visions as the blazing light of the moon made its way directly at his poor irises. Quickly moving his head at the opposite direction of the light and to his surprise he caught a vulnerable glimpse of a certain green-haired vampire leaning on the wall, sleeping without her usual expressionless mask on instead a soothing expression that made him curled a gentle smile, unknowingly. He laid her next to him, pulling the covers to her shoulders. It was now his turn to occupy the remaining space of the bed she had left him and unintentionally rested his head above her silky locks. It just happened that way '_unintentionally'_.

He stayed still for a while.

The vanilla scent of her locks lingered in his nostrils allowing himself to feel guiltily comfortable on her fragrance. They stay still like that until he cradled his hand above hers under the thick sheets and he got a response from his actions. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Are you cold, Lelouch?" she asked in a comforting tone, eyes till closed.

" Yes" he murmured, burying his face down on her smooth hair. "Let me stay like this for a while" he mumbled against her neon locks.

C.C. smiled. "You owe me big one, Lelouch"

He returned the smile and nodded slightly. "Goodnight"

* * *

"Mao" a soft unshaken voice begun in a dark underground dungeon, to where it was located was unknown to the knowledge of normal people.

The said man was startled at the familiar voice; he quickly stood up in his slumping and wounded his way behind the bars which was separating the both of them. His face was full of delight and happiness like his mother gave bought a new toy for him to play. He heaved a tighten grasp at the iron bars in his each hand, hoping it will brake and allow him to escape that little division in the midst of them.

"As I thought! You'll be back again because you can't bear without me! Because you love me, right?" he cried, but suddenly pouting a childish one. "You make me wait too much though"

* * *

_A/N; I seriously dreamed of taking care of Lelouch too. Don't you? _

_Reviews are gladly appreciated._

_Preview_**_: The next chapter-'Massacre'_**


End file.
